To Doubt the One Who Loves You
by Rose of Doubt
Summary: This story is about a girl who's life is anything but simple. First add some overbearing family add a pinch of buttwhole friends and poof you get Leigh-Ann's life. Leigh-Ann feels like her life is falling apart until she meets a certain wolf boy. Seth/Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters you do not recognize. **

Hello everyone. *Taps Mic* Is this thing on? Anyway I am writing this because I want to write fanfic. Wow I know so unoriginal. However before I put it up I wanted to throw my idea out there for ya'll and see if anyone is interested in reading it. I mean what is the point of writing a fanfic if you can't find an audience? Well I might as well get on with a description.

Okay so I will say this up front this is a Seth/OC story. I just came into this current fascination with Seth. *Blushes* Okay, anyway on with the back drop. Picture this everyone a girl who is always shy and only hangs with a certain group of friends get flung into the world of the majestic wolf people and beautiful vampires. Doesn't that sound great?

Okay really that is not all what this story is about. My main Character Leigh-Ann (yeah yeah I know that isn't how most spell it but yeah) has lived in La Push most of her life. She isn't a part of the Quileute tribe. (I know I know then why is she on the reservation with everyone…….well she just is her family moved there good place to live found a house bada bang bada boom here they are.) Back to the description. So Leigh-Ann as metioned befor had one group of friends….they are not so nice to her. They talk bad about her behind her back….make fun of her to her face. Wanna know why? She is *looks from side to side* fat. Yes, I said it the main heroin is fat. I know this may be a bit Marry Sueish topic but I will try my darndest to try and make it not. So back to the description. So Leigh-Ann has gone through this abuse for years even with her family. She lives with her Grandmother (Ann), her Mom (Diana), and her little sister (Michelle). Without giving to much away Leigh-Ann struggles but hey doesn't ever girl. In the story Leigh-Ann meets Seth and the rest of the pack and the Cullens (Including Renesmee) and things flip for her. Giving that the fact that Leigh-Ann is overweight that is a big struggle for her. Along with the fact she seems to be the only one out of her friends who can't get a date let alone a boyfriend. She is in her senior year and she is a brain……(this explains her awkward social life) she takes classes up at the local Junior college. I know this sounds cliché but this will be an awesome story. Leigh-Ann feels that in this world she was put her to study study and study more and then go to work and do nothing else. That is until bam she meets Seth. *Heaven's Angels are Singing* This causes her world to be flipped. Bum bum bummmmmm……….

This story is normal well as normal as you can get with werewolves and vampires. I can't tell too much without giving things away. So do I have anyone snagged on a hook? I could also use a beta reader to help with punctuation, grammar, and such. So if anyone wants to volunteer let me know.

P.S.

If you have any questions please message me and ask.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than characters and things that look unfamiliar to you peoples.**

**Leigh-Ann's POV**

Dear Journal,

Rain that was the only thing this place was good for. Every morning I wake up and what is it doing outside….raining. It was times like this when I really hated Forks, Washington or should I say La Push to be more specific. Out of all the places my lovely little family could have moved why did they move here? Why was this place so special…..I guess it had something to do with this was the place where my Grandfather wanted to be buried after he died. After coming here for the funeral my Grams and Mother (shiver) wanted to stay. So we moved everything we had from back in Virginia to this little place. Of course I was only nine when this happened but it didn't mean it made it easy.

Don't get me wrong my life wasn't all bad, for instance I had my own room to escape from the insane, and trust me my Family is insane……..

"Leigh-Ann Persephone Lewis…..get your butt out of bed the school bus is about ready to come," Yelled a slender woman with long waves of blond hair. This is Diana Elizabeth Lewis….my mother or should I say my personal Simon Cowell.

"Okay mom I am almost ready," I called back from my computer screen, after being so rudely taken from my thoughts. Walking past my full length mirror I stopped for a moment to expect myself. I looked from my wide short toed feet then too my pudgy middle and then to my larger than normal arms. Really when you wave to someone your arm is not suppose to wave back at you.

Trudging to my closet I looked over the selection of garments I had to wear. Let's see I thought, as I pushed my pair of black plastic rimmed classes farther up my nose. We have black, black, and yes more black. What can I say when you are as big as me black is he only color that looks good. Settling on an over sized black t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans; I changed then gathered my books for school.

"Okay Mom I am down here….see I told you I wasn't going to be late," I said as I began to slip on my well worn and tattered black converses. (What can I say? With wide feet like mine when you find a pair of shoes that work you keep them for a long time.)

"Look at you Leigh-Ann see this is why you don't have a boyfriend…..you dress like a street hoodlum," My ever so lovely mother commented as a slid on my well worn grey hoodie. (Okay so maybe I didn't wear black all the time.)

"Yes Leigh-Ann I swear by your age I was married with a child…. and you my round dear haven't even had a long relationship really must you always look like a bum. I mean we know you are overweight and all but you could make yourself more reasonable looking. Maybe if you did that then some guy could look over look it," Oh how I loved when my fifty seven year old chimed into defend me.

I refused to let either one of them see me cry……they were not worth my time. That is what I told myself at least. I mean in my own right I was pretty. What could I say I was my Grandfather's granddaughter. I had his deep brown hair and jade green eyes that were the windows to my soul or so he said. I even had my Grandfather's just the right size nose. That was at least what he said when he would tuck me in at night. He said I was his little clone. My family didn't see the beauty he saw when he looked at me…..they only saw the girl who was a size twenty and had a problem staying away from sweets. They even had me believing that no one else would see it either.

"Well as much as I would just love to stay here and listen to you two pick me part piece by piece I really need to get to school. So where is Michelle?" I asked looking around for my little sister who was the direct opposite of me.

"Unlike you my dollop of dough she is already at the bus stop," My Mother stated from her place in the kitchen. Could my Grandmother and Mother not stop coming of up with terms to make jokes at my weight? I mean I hear all the comments from my classmates I didn't need it from them too.

I didn't listen for the two of them to say goodbye I just left. Walking in the soft mushy ground of my front yard I made it down to the yellow and black bus stop sign where my little perfect sister stood. From her lightly colored clothes to her lovely unmarred tan skin. I guess I should clarify this now…..Michelle or Shelley as most people called her, she was my half sister. Just because she was my half sister didn't mean I loved her any less. My sister was great she just like my Grandpa accepted me for who I was.

"Leigh where were you? Did you oversleep again?" My sister asked as we stood in the cold waiting for the now five minutes late bus.

"No Shelley I was writing and I just lost track of time," I replied just as the bus was pulling up to the stop.

"I swear the amount of time you spend writing on the laptop you should be a writer," She said with a chuckle as she boarded the bus. She made her way to the back of the bus where the rest of her friends were sitting. This was where my sister and I parted ways she sat in the back with the cool kids in her grade and I sat in any available seat I could find. Finding an empty random seat a few from the front I slip in plugging my ear buds in my ears I listen to calming sounds of Adele.

The bus ride wasn't that long….but man did I hate being practically the only senior who had to ride it to school. It was a real pain when I had to walk a mile to get to the city bus stop in order to get my junior college classes on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Great another item to add to my check list a Car. So far I was up to five things.

1.)Loose twenty pounds

2.)Find a date to Prom

3.)Get a Car

4.) Get the Heck Out of La Push

5.) Find a Boyfriend

So far I had yet to accomplish any one thing on that list. Suddenly my stomach growled.

"Great I forgot to eat breakfast…what's one meal I guess," I said to myself as the bus stopped to let us off at the school. Getting off the bus I made my way to cafeteria where my normal group of "friends" hung out. Yes I used the word friends lightly, since most of these people could give a rat's butt about me. Looking at our normal table near the window I made my way over.

"So like can you believe those guys last night I mean they were trying so hard," my "Friend " Vanessa said as he flipped her long bottle red hair. Her contact green eyes then looked in my direction. "Oh sorry Leigh-Ann didn't see you there," She said with a snicker. She knew it hurt me when they went out and didn't invite me. I guess that is what you get when you are not a guy magnet.

"I just got here a couple seconds ago you know riding the bus and all," I said trying to not let it bug me.

"You are still riding the bus really? That is so middle school…..I mean you are a senior didn't your mom get you a car?" She asked trying to goad a reaction out of me. I hated Vanessa, most people thought it was because she was thin and beautiful…..it had nothing to do with that. She may be beautiful but she had the personality of a puddle of mud. I guess my hatred of her started when she stole my one and only boyfriend Devon. Oh well that was old news. I needed to move.

"No…..we don't have the money right now," I said as yet again I slid my glasses up my nose. "Hey I will see you guys in class I have yet to go to my locker," I said coming up with an excuse to get out of this situation. Quietly standing up I started to walk away.

"I don't see why we hang out with her Vanessa I mean look at her….one she is generous and two she scares guys away like little children," Cindy started even though I was still in hearing distance.

"Hey if she wasn't around we wouldn't have anyone to make us look good," Vanessa said with a cackle. She was a pure witch. I walked out of the cafeteria trying to pay no mind to them, when all the sudden I was knocked to the ground by a very huge very manly body.

OHHHHHH cliffhanger………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Author's Note**

Ohh…..I wonder who Leigh-Ann walked into? I will say this if I get at least five reviews for this chapter I will post the next faster. I would like to thank **nessaxsmiley** for her review of the description. I really hope all of you like the first chapter. I will love to hear what everyone here has to say. Leigh-Ann isn't Native America she is on the reservation because her Grandfather was friends with people there and after he died they wanted to help so they offered a place for her family to stay. Please please everyone review.


End file.
